A Night to Remember
by magicalharmony12
Summary: What if Sue gave up on Carrie when she said no to Tommy? oneshot in sue POV


**I usually hate going against the plot of a story, but I started thinking. What if Sue and Tommy actually went to Prom together? **

A Night to Remember

(Sue POV)

"She said no," Tommy approached me in the hallway.

"What do you mean she said no?" I was shocked.

"She said no" he shrugged. I was confused. I felt defeated. "Hey," he said "maybe it's a sign. Maybe we're supposed to go. Together."

I looked off to the side. I knew having Tommy take Carrie to prom was the right thing to do, but I really wanted this prom. I wanted to spend it with my boyfriend.

"hey, sue" he said making me look at him, our noses practically touching, "sue snell, will you go to prom with me?"

I smiled, he was truly the cutest thing. "Yes," he kissed me. We've been dating since freshman year and still every time we kissed, fireworks. I don't know, but I think this is what true love really feels like. The warning bell rang just then. "Now get to class you little punk," he said to me. I kissed him one more time before I left.

All of seventh period I could not get that stupid, I'm in love grin off my face. Chris leaned over too me.

"you okay over there smiley?" she said sarcastically.

"Just happy," I said responding to her. It was Friday night, prom was tomorrow. I couldn't wait to spend the whole weekend with Tommy. Even though Chris teased me about it constantly, yeah this weekend meant so much to me. I've been dreaming about this weekend since I was born. I can't believe I almost gave it up.

I rushed out of the school as soon as the bell rang to meet Tommy at his truck. He snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Boo" he whispered in my ear. He pinned me against his truck and kissed me. I kissed him back.

A car honked behind us. "GET A ROOM!" Chris yelled from Billy's car. Kissing Tommy again I flicked Chris off.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy said kissing my neck.

We got in his car, and he started to go. We held hands to whole drive to my house. He was staring at me. Every time I'd look over he'd look away.

"What?" I said finally catching him.

"You're just so beautiful," I leaned over and kissed him again. He laughed, "Sue," *kiss* "Sue I'm driving," *kiss* "come on sue," I kissed down his jaw line and sucked his neck. Before I knew it SLAM, there was flash and a blur. "Sue! Sue. Oh my god, no please no." I heard this and I'm not sure before or blacked out or what.

Beep…. Beep…. Beep…

Slowly I regained consciousness. Tommy was sitting with me holding my hand. His head was down. He was so sweet. I rubbed my hand through his hair, and he looked up.

"Oh my god," he said hugging me. I held him close to me.

"what happened?" I really don't remember.

He grinned a little bit. "we were driving, and you were trying to… uh" he laughed

"what?" I smiled.

"you wanted to make out, i couldn't see and, there was a stop sign I didn't see," I looked down. "But you're okay, I'm okay, that's what matters" he kissed me. The doctor came in.

"Look whose up!" he said. He took a look at his clipboard. "Okay, we gave you the three stitches on your forehead, you fractured your wrist," he keep looking through pages. "you're really lucky, the damage wasn't worse" Tommy rubbed his thumb across my hand.

"There's one more thing" he said. He pulled over the monitor that was showing my heart rate and some other stuff I'm not really sure about, clicking some buttons the screen when blank. He took out another wire that had something he put gel on. Pulling up my gown he put the thing on my stomach.

He was showing us something on the screen. "You see that dark area right here that's your uterus. There's this mass right here, and see that little flicker. Yeah, that's a heartbeat. About 8 or 9 weeks I'd say" My heart just fell into my chest. What do you mean that's a heartbeat. How, huh , what?

Tommy hadn't looked away from the screen yet. "I'll leave you two alone,"

I started tearing up. I don't know if it was sad tears or happy tears. Thinking about it, it's probably terrified tears. This wasn't happening… this wasn't supposed to happen to me.

"hey…" tommy said. He hugged me, "It's gonna be okay. It's going to be fine."

I cry into his arms, "this isn't supposed to happen. This can't be happening. We were always careful how! How did this happen"

"babe, things happen. And whatever you want to do, I'm here for you all the way. You can't get rid of me," he wiped the tears from my eyes.

We talked and he sat with me in my little hospital bed. The doctor came in with a picture for me "and here's your first baby picture" he said handing it to me. "Sue, you're over 18 so we haven't called your parents, but we can if you like."

"No, actually. I'll call them when I'm ready," and I certainly wasn't right now.

I looked at the picture of our little baby and tears filled my eyes. Tommy kissed the side of my head. "I want to keep it"

"really?" he asked. He sounded happy, really happy actually.

"yeah," I nodded. He kissed me once more. "We're having a baby."


End file.
